Viver com Você
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: House teve um problema em sua casa e a única que pode acolhelo é... HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

**PPTH.**

Era um dia comum no Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dra. Cuddy em reunião com o conselho. Dr. House achando o diagnostico para mais um caso. Dr. Wilson com seus pacientes com tumores malignos.

E para não perder o costume o Dr. Gregory House decide ir irritar sua poderosa e gostosa chefa.

Ele entra sem bater e... Ops! Sala vazia e pior, destrancada. Hora de xeretar as coisas da chefa. Ele senta na cadeira dela e começa a remexer nas gavetas, olhar no computador... Epa! Ela tem um encontro hoje. Ele fica enfurecido, abre a expressão de capeta e cancela o encontro. *Risada do mal.* Ele se levanta e vai falar com Wilson.

**Sala do Wilson.**

Entra sem bater. O amigo está com uma paciente de 60 anos.

- Eu já avisei que tenho meningite bacteriana altamente contagiosa? – pergunta House

A senhora se levanta e sai da sala.

Wilson nem tenta discutir.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Wilson

- Eu? Nada. Só vim informar que cancelei mais um encontro da Cuddy. E eu vou indo para casa. – falou ele e saiu.

**Casa do House.**

House estava no piano. Wilson provavelmente estaria com Amber. Era divertido brigar pelo amigo, mas não queria isso hoje. House pegou um isqueiro que pegou de um paciente da clinica, acendeu e ficou observando o fogo. Resolveu fazer um teste e colocou o isqueiro perto da lareira o fogo acendeu. Legal. De repente ouviu um barulho em seu foi ate lá e acabou esquecendo o isqueiro acesso sobre o tapete. Em seu quarto viu uma mosca grade se batendo na janela, quando virou-se para voltar para a sala sentiu o cheiro da fumaça, caminhou mais para a sala e viu que o fogo já estava beirando a porta de seu quarto, ainda dava para correr para a saída, mas ia se queimar um pouco. Porém era ou se queimar um pouco ou morrer queimado. Correu para porta ao vê que o fogo se aproximava da cozinha, afinal, havia um botijão de gás lá. Saiu da casa o mais rápido que pode, com dores em varias partes do corpo, pouco depois de sair, sentiu a explosão empurrá-lo no chão da rua. Agora seu corpo todo doía, precisava de ajuda. Pensou em ligar para Wilson, mas seu celular deveria ter virado pipoca. E o amigo provavelmente estaria com a namorada. Decidiu caminhar para quem estava mais perto.

**Casa de Cuddy.**

Cuddy estava sentada no sofá tomando café, enquanto assistia TV. Havia descoberto que House havia desmarcado seu encontro, mas como já estava acostumada não se estressou muito. Ficou assistindo TV em casa, por algum motivo que a humanidade desconhece, ela não conseguia dormir, sabia que o café não ia ajudar, mas não se importou. De repente ouviu baterem fracamente na porta. Olhou para o relógio. Quem seria as 23hs09mins? Pensou em House, mas descartou a possibilidade pelas batidas fracas. Caminhou ate a porta, olhou pelo olho mágico não viu nada, abriu a porta e o que viu a assustou. House estava caído na frente de sua porta, com algumas queimaduras pelo corpo. Estava inconsciente, tinha um pouco de fuligem no rosto ela se abaixou e o puxou para dentro. Ele era pesado, mas ela conseguiu. Fechou a porta. Ele usava um pijama e estava com uma das mãos na perna infartada. Ela o colocou sobre o tapete, pois não tinha forças para o sofá. Foi ate a cozinha, pegou um pano com água e voltou para a sala. Passou a limpar as queimaduras. House acordou com dores. E ao abrir os olhos viu Cuddy passando um pano úmido em suas queimaduras, na intenção de limpá-las.

- O - Obrigado. – falou ele fracamente

Cuddy percebeu que ele estava acordado.

House notou a expressão preocupada dela.

- Tudo bem... Descanse. Vou cuidar de você. – falou ela calmamente

House sorriu e obedeceu.

**Um tempo depois.**

House acordou, sem dores. Nem mesmo a perna doía. Olhou em volta e viu que ainda estava na casa de Cuddy. Estava deitado no sofá. De repente viu a medica vir da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Boa madrugada. – falou ela divertida.

- O que você fez? – perguntou ele sentando-se – Não sinto dores.

- Cuidei de suas queimaduras e quanto a sua perna, foi morfina, o efeito passa em poucas horas. – explicou ela – fiz um lanche para você, ou melhor, para nós, eu não consegui dormir e fiquei com fome. E fiz para você caso também ficasse.

Ela sentou na mesinha de centro e colocou a bandeja ao seu lado, pegou um biscoito e começou a comer.

House também pegou um.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela

- Minha casa... Explodiu. – contou ele

- Como?

House explicou

Cuddy escutava tudo atenta e percebeu o erro dele ter deixado o isqueiro sobre o tapete.

- Eu pensei em ver o Wilson, mas ele estaria com Amber e você morava mais perto. – terminou de contar ele

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas, pelo jeito foi bom você ter cancelado o meu encontro ou ia ficar ai fora. – falou ela

- Lá se foi meu piano. – falou ele

- É... Você... Pode passar um tempo aqui, ate dar um jeito nessa situação. O Wilson provavelmente não vai poder ficar com você. – falou ela – Tire um dia de folga, por conta das queimaduras. Eu cuido para o caso do Wilson perguntar.

Ele balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Bem... É melhor dormir. – falou ela se levantando e indo para seu quarto. – Boa noite House

- Boa noite Cuddy. – falou ele e deitou-se no sofá.


	2. Passeando

**PPTH – Dia seguinte.**

Cuddy havia deixado tudo pronto para que House ficasse confortável, deixou tudo anotado e o deixou bem à vontade.

Wilson deu por falta do amigo. Ligou, mas ele não atendeu. Ele foi avisar a Cuddy.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

Wilson entrou.

- Cuddy, o House sumiu. – falou ele

- Ele está bem. Não se preocupe. – falou ela

- Falou com ele? – perguntou Wilson

- Eu estava sem tempo para lhe contar, mas agora vou. Houve um incêndio na casa do House ontem a noite, a casa e explodiu e... – Wilson a interrompeu

- Incêndio? Explosão?

Cuddy fez sinal para que ele ficasse quieto.

- Ele se salvou e foi ate minha casa. Cuidei dele e disse para ele ficar em casa por causa das queimaduras. Ele vai ficar bem. Se acontecer algo você será o primeiro a quem contarei.

Wilson relaxou.

- Por que ele não foi lá para casa? – perguntou Wilson

- Ele estava ferido, você provavelmente estaria com a Amber e eu moro mais perto. – falou ela

- Ah... – Fez Wilson

**Casa de Cuddy – Naquela noite.**

House estava vendo General Hospital, comendo pipoca. Quando ouviu Cuddy chegar. Ela entrou.

- Pipoca? – perguntou ela ao sentir o cheiro.

- Tinha no armário. – contou ele

Cuddy se aproximou e pegou um pouco da pipoca, colocou na boca e saiu andando para o seu quarto.

- Hey! A pipoca é minha! – exclamou ele

- Estava no meu armário! – exclamou ela de volta

- Eu preparei!

- Eu paguei!

House fez menção de dizer algo, mas desistiu. Logo ouviu o barulho do chuveiro e não pode evitar os pensamentos indecentes.

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir, Cuddy foi para a cozinha.

- Quer alguma coisa? – perguntou ela

- Não. – respondeu ele

- Hum! Antes que eu me esqueça de lhe lembrar. Você, amanhã, hospital.

- Mamãe, sofri um acidente ontem.

- Falou bem. Ontem.

Ele meio contrariado aceitou.

**No dia seguinte.**

House é acordado as 05hs00mins pelo despertador de Cuddy.

"_Essa mulher quer me matar"_ pensou ele

Ao ouvir desligarem o despertador, tentou voltar a dormir.

Depois de se aprontar. Cuddy acordou House.

- Mãe! Ainda é de madrugada. – falou ele

- São 06hs54mins. Esqueceu que está sem moto. Anda, vai se arrumar e... – ela parou

- O que?- perguntou ele

- Como você vai trabalhar de pijama? – falou ela

- Ops! – falou ele ao perceber.

Ela pegou seu celular.

E pouco depois Wilson bateu na casa levando uma roupa de House que estava no banho.

- Obrigada, Wilson – falou Cuddy.

**PPTH – Algum tempo depois.**

**Sala de Cuddy.**

A porta foi aberta ao estilo House. E o mesmo entrou.

- O que? – perguntou ele

- Primeiro, devolve a minha calcinha ou achou que eu não ia dar por falta na minha gaveta. – House contrariado tirou a calcinha do bolso, mas não devolveu. – Me dá!

Ele relutou um pouco, mas jogou a calcinha para ela.

- Segundo, para na clinica, vamos dar uma saída. – falou ela

- Vamos? Aonde? – perguntou ele curioso

- Comprar roupas para você. – falou ela

Levantou-se, pegou sua bolsa e os dois saíram.

**Shopping de Princeton.**

Eles entraram numa loja de roupa masculina. Passaram um tempo escolhendo, House escolheu algumas coisas. Algumas Cuddy não aceitou e escolheu melhores. Quem os visse diria que eram um casal com opiniões bem diferentes, mas que quando o caso era teimosia os dois eram idênticos.

Almoçaram por lá mesmo. Fazia um tempo que não iam ao shopping, mas isso não influenciou em nada. Já haviam comprado varias coisas. A conversa ia animada. Perguntas e repostas, brincadeiras, opiniões... Foi um dia divertido. Depois do almoço House teve uma idéia.

- Já vamos? – perguntou ele

- Sim, por quê? – falou ela

- Ah, qual é? Você me arrasta ate aqui, dá pitaco nas minhas roupas e não compra nada para você. Sem essa, vamos é minha vez de dar pitaco nas suas roupas... – falou ele

"_Ou na falta delas... HEHEHE!" _Pensou ele.

Cuddy hesitou, mas acabou aceitando.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Naquela noite.**

Os dois chegaram à casa cansados de tanto andar.

- Uma pergunta como vou pagar minhas roupas? – perguntou ele com medo da resposta.

- Você escolhe ou do seu salário ou horas na clinica. – respondeu ela

- Nossa! Dá próxima vez eu perguntou antes de sair com você. Tire do meu salário. – falou ele – Clinica nem bêbado.

Cuddy riu.


	3. Convivência

O tempo passou e House continuava na casa de Cuddy ate que estavam se dando bem, brigavam um pouco, mas sempre resolviam. Estavam passando mais tempo juntos. De vez em quanto House chegava a preferir a companhia de Cuddy a de Wilson. Eles estavam se envolvendo, inconscientemente. House não deixava de tentar roubar as calcinhas de Cuddy. A convivência era boa. House já havia começado a procurar outro apartamento, mas ele procurava devagar não tinha pressa. Apesar do tempo ele ainda não havia se acostumado a dormir no sofá. Mas não iria reclamar. Cuddy gostava da sua nova rotina. Chegava em casa as vezes com ele, algumas vezes antes e outras depois. Era interessante chegar e ter alguém sentado no seu sofá, esperando. Ela de modo inconsciente parou de sair para encontros. No hospital era normal chegarem ao mesmo horário. House havia conseguido recuperar a chave de sua moto. A vida estava confortável, House era um pouco bagunceiro, mas ela já havia se acostumado.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

Wilson entrou.

- O que há entre você e o House? – perguntou o oncologista.

- Nada. – respondeu Cuddy

- Ainda estão morando juntos?

- Sim.

- Cuddy, faz quase um mês.

- Algum problema?

- Não, mas... – House entrou

- Chefinha, caso resolvido. – ele jogou a ficha sobre mesa dela.

- Parabéns. – falou Cuddy e então se voltou para Wilson. – então Wilson algum problema?

- Não.

House se sentou no sofá para assistir.

- Então que mal há? – perguntou Cuddy sem se dar conta que House continuava ali.

- Nenhum, mas você não acha estranho? – falou Wilson

- Não. Ele é um amigo. – falou Cuddy

House assistia como se fosse um jogo de tênis.

- Amigo? Sério? Tudo bem. Se você acha... Tudo bem. – Wilson sai da sala.

House ficou observando Cuddy.

- Algum problema? – perguntou House

- Ah... Você ainda está ai... Não nenhum problema. – respondeu ela

Com a convivência House havia mudado um pouco.

- Vai trabalhar ate tarde? – perguntou ele

- Não sei... Acho que sim. – respondeu ela

- Tudo bem... Te espero em casa. Podíamos fazer uma sessão de cinema hoje. – falou ele

- Pode ser. – falou ela calmamente.

- Bem, te vejo depois. – falou ele e saiu.

Cuddy continuou fitando a porta e percebeu o que Wilson quis dizer. Eles estão bem próximos. Haviam se adaptado a essa vida e o engraçado era que gostavam disso. Ela sorriu.

Cuddy não almoçou direito naquele dia, estava atolada em trabalho.

**Casa de Cuddy.**

Ela entrou, estava exausta. House havia deixado um bilhete avisando que havia ido comprar guloseimas para a sessão de cinema e pegar alguns filmes na locadora. Ela foi tomar banho e ficou lá um tempo depois foi se vestir.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Pouco depois.**

House entrou, olhou em volta nada de Cuddy. Estranhou. (Ele teve seu momento Volverine.) Sentiu o cheiro dela. Deixou as coisas sobre a pia da cozinha e começou a procurá-la.

- Cuddy! – chamou ele

Sem reposta.

Olhou no banheiro... Nada.

Olhou no quarto dela e a encontrou caída no chão, inconsciente. Ela respirava. Mas o que mais o deixou atordoado foi o fato de ela está sem blusa, com os seios expostos, sua blusa estava caída no chão, o guarda-roupa aberto. House a colocou sobre a cama. Foi ate o banheiro e começou a procurar o álcool. Ao encontrá-lo voltou para o quarto. Aproximou o álcool do nariz dela para que ela inspirasse o cheiro. Ao senti-lo, Cuddy acordou. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com House.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela

- Eu que pergunto. – falou ele olhando a nos olhos e tentando ignorar o fato que ela continuava sem blusa.

Ela se sentou. Ele aproveitou, pegou a blusa dela no chão.

- Acho que vai querer isso. – falou ele entregando a blusa.

Cuddy ficou vermelha ao perceber seu estado. Vestiu a blusa rapidamente.

- Agora me diga o que aconteceu. – falou ele

- Eu só me lembro de tentar vestir minha blusa e desmaiar. – contou ela

House pensou no que poderia ser.

- Está grávida? – perguntou ele

- Claro que não! – exclamou ela

- O que você comeu hoje?

- Eu não... Não almocei.

House a olhou em reprovação.

- Isso explica tudo. – falou ele – Vem eu trouxe o lanche e os filmes.

Ele se levantou e foi pegar as coisas. Ela o seguiu.

- Que filme trouxe? – perguntou ela ao pegar os DVDs. – Batman Begins? House... The L World?

- É só um episodio. – falou ele de modo infantil

- Uou! E se fosse verdade? – falou ela antes de rir. – Não sabia que gostava de comedias românticas.

- Era para você... E a atriz principal é gostosa.

- Só podia.

House sorriu.

- Mamma mia? – perguntou ela

- É legal. – respondeu ele

- Qual é o próximo... Ah! House, por favor! Crepúsculo?

- Não é não. É o Vampires Suck.

- Ah é! House... A órfã? Pegou um de cada categoria? Código da Vinci?

- Sim e... Constatine.

- Nunca vi.

- Vai gostar.

Eles se arrumaram para ver os filmes. Como era sexta provavelmente ficariam a madrugada toda vendo filmes.

O primeiro foi Mamma mia, depois Batman Begins, Vampires Suck, E se fosse verdade, Código da Vinci, A órfã e terminaram com Constatine.

Durante os filmes, lentamente, quase sem perceber House foi se aproximando de Cuddy. Eles não repararam, mas quando os filmes acabaram eles estavam encostados um no outro.

A comida já havia acabado no fim de A órfã e já haviam escovado os dentes. Quando Constatine acabou, House ficou responsável pela louça enquanto Cuddy tirava o filme.

Pouco depois eles haviam ido dormir. Foi quando Cuddy ouviu um barulho na sala. Colocou seu robe branco e foi ate a sala. House havia caído do sofá. Ele estava se levantando quando ela chegou, ela estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo, mas acabou puxando forte demais e eles ficaram extremamente próximos. Cuddy afastou-se um pouco.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela

- Sim. Foi só um sonho. – respondeu ele

Na verdade, House havia sonhado com ela, pois mesmo tentando ele não conseguiu tirar a imagem dos seios da medica da cabeça. E seu cérebro acabou se divertindo um pouco.

- Pesadelo? – perguntou ela

- Não, só um sonho agitado. – respondeu ele

"_Coloque agitado nisso." _Pensou ele

- Desculpe lhe acordar. – falou ele

- Tá tudo bem. – ela o viu passar a mão na perna infartada num ato inconsciente. – É melhor não dormir no sofá hoje.

Ele olhou sem entender.

- Sua perna.

Só então ele se deu conta. Pegou um Vicodin e tomou.

- Vem dorme na minha cama. – falou ela inocentemente. Já estavam tão próximos que ela não estranhou ter falado aquilo.

- Tudo bem, o Vicodin dá conta. – falou ele

- Se não dormir numa posição confortável não vai ter Vicodin que cure. – insistiu ela

Ele cedeu.


	4. Ciúmes

**PPTH – Alguns dias depois.**

House e Cuddy agora dividam a mesma cama. Mesmo quando brigavam, mas eram sempre aquelas brigas de preliminares. O clima não mudava.

Ele havia acabado de resolver um caso e a paciente o convidou para sair, ele não comentou com ninguém. Aceitou sair com a paciente.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

House entrou.

- Oi. A porta não serve de nada mesmo, né? – falou ela

- Não... É não ligue se eu demorar a chegar em casa hoje, ok? – falou ele – Nem se eu não for para casa hoje.

- Por que, algum problema? – perguntou ela

- Não, vou dar uma saída.

- Com o Wilson?

- Não.

- Com quem então? Algum terrorista?

Ele riu.

- Não. É uma paciente.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – ela estava contrariada e estranhamente enciumada.

Ele saiu da sala e ela ficou pensativa.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Naquela noite.**

House não havia chegado e provavelmente não viria. Ela já estava deitada, mas acordada, olhando para a porta, virou-se na cama e passou a mão pelo lugar vazio ao seu lado. Sentia-se só. Estava acostumada com ele perto. Sentiu o cheiro dele no travesseiro. Como ele fazia falta. O cheiro a fez lembrar-se de uma noite como qualquer outra.

"_Cuddy estava acordou repentinamente tinha tido um pesadelo. Com o susto House também acordou._

_- O que foi? – perguntou ele_

_Ela estava tremula._

_- Hey, tá tudo bem? – perguntou ele_

_- Uhum... – ela se recuperava do susto – Desculpa ter te acordado._

_- Tá tudo bem. – falou ele_

_Ela virou-se para tentar dormir. De repente sentiu ele envolver-lhe pela cintura._

_- House..._

_Ele não falou nada. Cuddy não queria que ele a soltasse, sentia-se segura. Logo se virou de frente para ele e acabaram adormecendo abraçados."_

Cuddy sorria com a lembrança e logo adormeceu.

**PPTH – Dia seguinte.**

Cuddy havia acordado sozinha e conseqüentemente com o humor do demo. Estava se corroendo de ciúmes. Wilson percebeu a mudança em seu temperamento. E na hora do almoço foi verificar o problema. Ele sentou-se junto com ela na mesa.

- Oi. – falou ele calmamente.

Ela não estava muito bem, estava meio cabisbaixa.

- Oi Wilson. – falou ela ao vê-lo.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ele

- Anh... Sim. – respondeu ela

- Cadê o House? – perguntou ele

- Não sei, mas não quero ver ele hoje! – exclamou ela irritada.

Sim, tinha algo a incomodando, começava com Gregory e terminava com House.

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Wilson

- Não. – respondeu ela num tom normal, mas ainda chateado

De repente House chega. Wilson começa a se preocupar. House parecia bem. Sentou-se ao lado de Wilson.

- Ola, Jimmy Boy. – falou ele e então virou-se para Cuddy. – CuddlesCakes.

- Oi House. – falou Wilson

Cuddy não respondeu, nem o olhou.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele a Cuddy

Cuddy que se segurava explodiu.

- Sei lá! Mas você parece que sim! – gritou ela, levantou-se e foi embora.

House não entendeu.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele a Wilson

- Achei que você soubesse a resposta. – falou Wilson. – Não dormiu na casa dela hoje?

- Não.

**Sala de Cuddy. – Pouco depois.**

Cuddy estava sentada em seu sofá, pensando, chateada.

Quando ouviu sua secretaria discutindo com alguém. Antes que ela pudesse se questionar que era a resposta veio quando ele entrou na sala. E a secretaria de Cuddy junto.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ela aos dois.

- Dra, eu disse que a senhorita não queria ver ninguém, mas... – falou a secretaria.

- Eu entendo Anny. Pode ir. Eu me entendo com ele. – falou Cuddy a secretaria saiu.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou ele. – Por que gritou no refeitório.

Ela não respondeu.

- Cuddy se não falar não posso adivinhar. – falou ele e logo teve uma epifania. – Você... Fica brava com ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – falou ela/mentiu ela (Rsrs... Eu sou má!)

- Está sim. – falou ele – Ah, Não? Então tá vou contar como foi meu encontro. Até que a paciente é boa de cama.

House sabia que ela ia ficar mordida com isso.

- Vocês...?

- O que você não achou que eu ia só sair com ela, né?

Cuddy ficou paralisada e então teve uma idéia e resolveu executar.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira, colocou os pés sobre a mesa e encostou-se na cadeira.

- Legal. Continue a contar. – falou ela calmamente.

House ficou olhando para as pernas da chefa.

- House! – exclamou ela

Ele a olhou.

- Continue. – falou ela com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu de volta, sentou-se na cadeira de frente para a mesa dela. Ela rapidamente tirou os pés da mesa e apoiou os ombros na mesma e a cabeça nas mãos, de modo que seu decote ficasse mais visível.

House notou. Estava começando a sentir seu amiguinho se animar.

- Vai dormir em casa hoje? – perguntou ela

- Sim. – respondeu ele ainda na dimensão: "Decote da Cuddy"

- Tudo bem. Eu não devo dormir em casa hoje. – falou ela

House acordou na hora. E a encarou nos olhos.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele

- Sabe aquele cara que você cancelou meu ultimo encontro? Pois é ele me chamou de novo. – respondeu ela, mentindo para ver se colava.

- Hum... – fez ele. Agora o enciumado era ele

- Sabe como entrar não é. Tem três chaves perto da porta. Não tem como você errar. – falou ela – Tenho um assunto para resolver.

Ela saiu da sala com um sorriso vitorioso. Pegou seu celular e ligou para aquele cara.

_- Hey, vamos dar uma volta?_ – perguntou ela

**Casa de Cuddy. – Naquela noite.**

Cuddy estava em seu quarto há algum tempo se arrumando. Usava um vestido vermelho provocante. Ouviu a buzina na frente da casa e saiu de seu quarto.

Quando House a viu cruzar a sala com aquele vestido vermelho, ficou pasmo. Estava na cara que ela não ia dormir em casa essa noite. Aquele vestido fez sua excitação ir as alturas.

- Bem, House já vou. Tchau. – falou ela.

House nunca a tinha visto tão linda. Ele não podia deixar que encostassem nela. Era seu lado animal falando mais alto ele tinha de marcar seu território e, principalmente, sua fêmea. Antes que ela conseguisse abrir a porta. Ele a impediu.

- House tenho que ir. – falou ela. Ela o olhou nos olhos. Esses brilhavam de desejo ao mesmo tempo em que tinha um ar de reprovação... Pronto ela havia conseguido. Ele estava se corroendo de ciúmes. E mais, estava enlouquecendo com o vestido.

- Eu tenho um jantar. – falou ela

- Não. Você não vai. – falou ele

- Quem vai me impedir?

- Eu.

- Me solta.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Não vou deixar ele encostar em você.

- Por que não?

Ele pegou capturou os pulsos dela, cada um com uma mão.

- Porque você é minha. – declarou ele, prensando-a contra a parede.

E antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. Ele a beijou de modo voraz. Ela correspondeu ao beijo dele, sem lutar. Porém logo se afastou. House a olhou nos olhos. Ela tinha um sorriso satisfeito.

- Por que esse sorriso? – perguntou ele

- Porque eu consegui o que eu queria. – respondeu ela

- O que...? – perguntou ele e logo percebeu. – Você armou para cima de mim?

Ela riu.

- Você estava me fazendo ciúmes? – perguntou ele

Ela sorriu indicando um sim.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele

- Você me fez ciúmes. Agora era a minha vez. Minha vingança. – respondeu ela

House a olhava ela tinha o olhar vencedor e completamente satisfeito.

- Usou esse vestido de propósito para me deixar excitado? – perguntou ele

- Não. Era para você ficar com mais raiva ainda. – respondeu ela

- O encontro era falso?

- Não completamente eu disse ao Henry que se eu demorasse mais que 10 minutos para sair era por que eu não iria poder, caso contrario sim, nós íamos sair e íamos terminar a noite com outra coisa.

- Então caso eu não prendesse você ia mesmo...

- Sim.

- Você é uma mulher muito esperta e malvada... Uma combinação apetitosa.

Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se da frase de um ano atrás.

- Agora me solta. Ainda tenho um encontro. – falou ela

- O que? Você vai? – questionou ele sem crer.

- Sim. Você dormiu com a paciente. Minha vingança ainda não acabou. – respondeu ela

- De jeito nenhum. – falou ele

Ela riu sem achar graça.

- Então você pode se divertir e eu não? – questionou ela

- Eu não me divertir. – falou ele

- Como assim?

- Eu menti queria que ver se você se irritava com o fato de eu dormir com alguém... Que não fosse você.

- Você é um grande safado... Então onde você passou a noite?

- No bar.

- Chegou ao hospital bem.

- Não bebi ate cair.

- Ah... Legal. Dá para me soltar agora?

- Não.

- O que mais você quer?

- Você deixou meu amiguinho animado com esse vestido.

- E?

- Não se faça de boba.

- House eu não vou...

Ele a calou com outro beijo ardente. Ela cedeu ao beijo. Ele foi beijando o pescoço da medica. Desceu mais e seus lábios encontraram o decote dela.

- House... – ela falou quase num gemido.

Ele afastou os lábios do corpo dela.

- Você queria se divertir. Agora vai ser comigo. – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela

Ele voltou a beijar o corpo dela.

Ela conseguiu voltar ao seu controle e o afastou.

- Não. – falou ela – Nós não vamos fazer isso.

- Por que não? Sabemos que vai acontecer em algum momento. – falou ele

- Se acontecer não vai ser agora.

- Eu não vou desistir.

- Eu sei disso.

Ela foi para o seu quarto.

House ficou na sala. Ia ter que insistir.

**Mais tarde.**

Cuddy foi se deitar. E House junto com ela. Ela estava virada para a porta. E ele encarando o teto. Ela estava distraída em seus pensamentos, conseguia sentir os lábios dele em seus seios, aquela sensação era estonteante. Nunca havia sentido isso com ninguém, só com ele há anos atrás. Como ele conseguia? Sabia que ia ter de se manter firme, para não perder o controle... E pensando nos atos do demônio. Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha assim que ele roçou os dedos em suas costas. Sim, ele realmente não iria desistir. A mão dele foi ate seu pescoço e desceu ate sua cintura, quando foi subir novamente era por baixo da blusa. Suas costas arrepiaram e ele percebeu. House abriu um sorriso. Sim, ele ainda tinha poder sobre ela. E resolveu aproveitar isso, continua sua caricia na costa dela com uma mão. Aproximou-se colando os corpos. Cuddy estremeceu ao sentir a rigidez contra suas nádegas. Ela não ousou falar nada, pois sabia que sairia como gemido. A mão dele continuava o carinho inicial. Ele colocou sua cabeça sobre a dela. Sua respiração quente a deixou ainda mais arrepiada. Ele fechou os olhos. E com a mão livre a puxou para mais perto. Ela sentiu a mão que estava na costa e para frente e fazer aqueles movimentos em sua barriga. House não sabia, mas ao contrario do que ele planejava aqueles carinhos estavam fazendo-a se sentir relaxada e aproximando o sono. Ela sorriu. Virou-se de frente para ele.

- Boa tentativa. – sussurrou ela com uma expressão de quem acabou de tirar um cochilo bem gostoso.

House não entendeu, mas logo viu que ela estava respirando mais lentamente indicando o sono. Logo ela fechou os olhos. Não era isso que ele pretendia, mas sorriu ao ver como ela dormia tranqüila e voltou a fazer carinho na costa dela. Em pouco tempo ele também dormiu.


	5. Mudanças

**PPTH. – Dia seguinte.**

O dia estava calmo. House não havia tentado novamente. Ele falou com Wilson. E conseguiu falar com Boonie para ver outros apartamentos. Gostava muito de estar com Cuddy, mas algo lhe dizia que era hora de voltar a ser sozinho. Parte dele não queria isso, mas outra sim. Cuddy não se importava com o fato de House ter passado um bom tempo com ela. Estava feliz. Apesar de recusar, mas gostava das provocações dele.

**Casa de Cuddy. – Naquela noite.**

Cuddy havia chegado mais cedo em casa. O trabalho hoje não foi muito agitado. Estava tranqüila, lanchou, tomou banho e foi assistir TV. House chegou pouco depois. Passaram um tempo vendo TV juntos e conversando quando House tocou no assunto.

- Eu falei com a terceira ex senhora Wilson. Devo conseguir um apartamento logo. – falou ele calmamente

- Não precisa ter pressa. – falou ela

- Já passei tempo demais. Tá na hora de arranjar meu canto.

- Eu gosto do _nosso_ canto.

- Não esse não é o _nosso_ canto é o _seu_ canto.

- Podemos dividir. Já dividimos tanta coisa. Mas tudo bem se não gosta daqui.

- Não é que eu não goste. Pelo contrario. Gosto de estar aqui.

- Então sou eu?

- Não.

- Qual o problema então?

- Não há problemas.

- Então por que vai embora?

Cuddy já tinha o tom de voz alterado e percebeu.

- Desculpe a... Decisão é sua. – falou ela no seu tom normal. – Eu vou dormir.

Ela se levantou e foi para seu quarto.

"_Ela me quer aqui. Por quê?"_ perguntou-se ele

"_Por que ele quer ir embora? E por que quero que ele fique?"_ ela se questionava.

House viu que ela ficou meio chateada e foi atrás dela. Deitou-se ao lado dela. Logo começou a fazer carinho no braço dela.

- House hoje não. – falou ela um pouco chateada

- Ei, olha para mim. – ela obedeceu. – O que há com você?

Ela não respondeu apenas o abraçou. Ele a abraçou de volta Por algum motivo, Cuddy chorou baixo.

House fechou os olhos, sentiu as lagrimas dela umedecerem sua camisa, mas não falou nada.

**PPTH. – Dia seguinte.**

House havia tentado, mas não havia conseguido falar com Cuddy direito. House sentia que ela estava mais emotiva, ela estava se afastando.

Cuddy estava se sentindo distante de House. Sentia-se carente, por algum motivo. Parecia que ela ia perder alguém de quem gostava. E House se mudar era de certa forma uma perda, ela havia se apegado a ele.

**Refeitório.**

Cuddy estava só na mesa quando Wilson chegou e sentou-se de frente para ela. Notou que ela estava molezinha.

- Cuddy tá tudo bem? – perguntou o oncologista.

- Hm? Uhum. – respondeu ela

House os avistou. Viu como Cuddy estava e sentou-se ao lado dela. House queria abraçá-la, acariciar seus cabelos e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Sentia-se desconfortável com o modo dela. Parecia uma gata abandonada. Completamente carente. Ela não costumava demonstrar essa fragilidade. Mas House sempre soube que existia o lado fraco de Cuddy, que ela escondia.

- Ei... Olha para mim. – falou ele de modo carinhoso

Ela o fez, queria abraçá-lo como na noite passada e ficar presa nos braços dele por um tempo. Mas ela não vez nada continuou calada. Ela aos poucos o que sentia... Abandono.

Com o tempo House encontrou um apartamento e se mudou. Mas apesar de tudo ele sentia que faltava algo, alguém... Cuddy.


	6. Nosso canto

Cuddy agora voltara a ser só em casa. Os pesadelos agora eram freqüentes e não tinha alguém que a abraçasse. Alguém que fizesse o medo passar. No hospital as provocações cessaram. Era como se nunca tivesse ocorrido a historia de que a diretora e o chefe do departamento de diagnósticos haviam tido um caso. Nem House, nem Cuddy sorria com freqüência. Era difícil, era raro. House começou a perceber que a vida sem Cuddy era mais dura do que parecia. Wilson parecia que era amigo de dois zumbis. Cuddy quando não estava atolada de trabalho estava só. House começou a beber mais, mais prostitutas, menos felicidade. Casos? Era difícil algum que fosse realmente interessante. Era como se ela não estivesse mais ali, controlando ele, mandando nele. Onde estava a poderosa chefona? Parecia que estava morta e enterrada junto com a felicidade dele...

**Casa de Cuddy. – Numa noite qualquer.**

Ela chegou em casa cansada. Preparou-se para dormir e ficou assistindo TV. Logo deitou-se no sofá. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu batidas na porta. Foi ate lá e abriu.

- Oi. – falou ela

- Oi. – falou ele – Como você está?

- Na mesma. E você? Feliz na casa nova?

- Não muito bom.

- Por quê?

- É solitário.

- Você é assim.

- Não era assim nos últimos meses.

- Não era por necessidade.

- _Aquele _canto, não é tão aconchegante quanto o _nosso_ canto.

Ela havia sentado no sofá. Ele deitou-se colocando a cabeça no colo dela. Ela deu sorriso. E começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dele brincando com seu cabelo loiro.

- Por que não é tão aconchegante? – perguntou ela

- Porque a "mamãe" não tá lá para cuidar de mim. – falou ele com os olhos fechados aproveitando os carinhos dela.

- E o que você quer? – perguntou ela

- Saber se esse ainda é o _nosso_ canto. – falou ele

- Claro que sim.

- Posso voltar para cá?

- Uhum. Senão que vai brigar comigo por que eu não almocei? E quem é que vai me abraçar quando eu tiver pesadelo? – a voz dela foi ficando embargada. – E quem que vai tentar fazer sexo comigo e acabar me colocando para dormir?

Os dois riram.

- Mamãe. – chamou ele brincando

- Hum? - fez ela

- Promete que não vai sair com nenhum bobão? Muito menos com um vestido vermelho que te deixe super gostosa.

- A parte do vestido vermelho sim, mas...

- Ah, qual é? Você não pode ficar quietinha comigo? Eu, você e o nosso relacionamento conturbado?

Ele se sentou e a olhou nos olhos.

- Sinceramente, não entendi seu pedido. – falou ela

- Fica comigo. – falou ele

- Estou com você.

- Como seu namorado. O que me diz_ amor_?

Ela sorriu.

- Aceito como sim. – falou ele e deitou-se novamente no colo dela.

- Você vai vender seu apartamento? – perguntou ela

- Sim... A não ser que você...

- Não, não... Pode ficar aqui.

Ele ficou calado por uns instantes.

- Acho que não era para agente estar aqui. – falou

Ela entendendo sorriu maliciosamente. Levantou-se e foi caminhando para o quarto.

- Nos vemos depois? – perguntou ela

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e foi ate ela, deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e a deitou na cama.

**PPTH. – Dia seguinte.**

- HOUSE! – o grito de Cuddy podia ser ouvido pelo corredor inteiro.

Todos olharam para ela. Percebendo que ela tinha um olhar de desdém, disfarçando um sorriso. House virou para ela.

- Ontem era Greg. – falou ele quando ela se aproximou

- Cala a boca! – exclamou ela. – Agora devolve.

- O que? – perguntou ele fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Você sabe muito bem. – ele não reagiu. – Minha calcinha.

Ele fez careta e tirou a calcinha preta do bolso e devolveu a ela.

Cuddy sorriu deu meia volta e foi para sua sala.

House foi para a sua, sentou-se em sua cadeira e do outro bolso tirou uma calcinha vermelha de Cuddy.

- Touché, doutora Cuddy. – falou ele com um sorriso, enquanto observava a calcinha pendurada em seu dedo.


End file.
